Distractions in the Sky
by claiternaiter
Summary: When her father comes home late again, she has to find a way to cheer up her mother. Short Drabble


Disclaimer-I dont own Fairy Tail

The little girl glumly stared up at the blond woman who looked so much like herself. Her father was late…again. Her mother would only stare out the windows like this when he did not come home on time. The girl hated seeing her mother this way. The longer her father was away from home, the more despondent her mother's face would become. Even though she knew her father was doing this to provide for his family, the girl could tell that the worry he put her mother through was not beneficial for the blond woman…especially in her condition.

The little girl looked out the window with her mother. The land beyond it was pitch black, but the sky above was clear and the stars shone brightly. She glanced back at her mother's worried face and smiled as an idea came to her head. She knew the perfect distraction.

"Mama, can you teach me more about the stars? It's such a nice night for it." The little girl asked with the most awed face she could muster. Her mother turned to her with a hint of a smile twitching the corner of her lips.

"Of course sweetie. Go and fetch the blanket and we'll head out." The little girl's face was so full of eagerness and wonder that she couldn't say no. Besides, she could hardly turn down a chance to stargaze with her daughter. It was a bonding experience she had shared with her own mother and it would help her daughter learn about celestial spirit magic.

Before the older woman could blink, her daughter had scooped up the picnic blanket, rushed back to her side, and was tugging her hand gently as they made their way outside. Even though the little girl was full of excitement, she kept her pace slow so that she could help her mother up the hill. Not too long ago, her mother had been a great celestial spirit mage. Now, however, she could not use much of her magic and had trouble doing some of the simplest tasks. The little girl tried to be optimistic, but she would be lying if she said her mother's condition didn't worry her sometimes. That was one of the reason's the little girl liked stargazing with her mother. Sitting out under the night sky seemed to relax the older woman and they both laughed as her mother told the stories about the constellations.

"Which one's your favorite constellation Mama?" The little girl asked after about an hour of lying under the starlight.

Her mother looked thoughtful before slowly responding. "I don't think I have an answer to that. Celestial spirits are based on the sky's constellations. If I were to pick a favorite, that would be like picking a favorite spirit…and I couldn't do that to them. I love them all equally." She gave her a content smile.

However, the smile did not stay content for long. The little girl noticed her mother's face shift into a grimace filled with longing. She knew her mother missed her spirits greatly. It had been a while since she had been able to use them.

Determined to cheer up her mother, the little girl held the forlorn woman's hand with her smaller one and loudly declared "I will be the greatest celestial spirit mage ever! No one will be able to stop me because I have the best celestial spirit magic teacher in the world!"

The blond woman couldn't help but chuckle at her daughter's spirit and conviction. With resolve like that, she was certain her daughter would go far. "That makes me very happy", she said with a smile, "but how do you think your father will feel when he hears you want to learn celestial spirit magic?"

The little girl stopped short at the thought, then answered with indignation, "He will just have to deal with it." She even turned her head and stuck up her nose, causing her mother to break out into a series of giggles. After calming down and deciding now would be a good time to change the subject, she asked her daughter, "So, what is your favorite constellation?"

"Aquarius." The girl stated confidently.

Her mother looked a little taken aback by that answer. "Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"Because the water bearer is so cool! She's powerful and she can control all water and she's a mermaid—!" By this point the little girl was jumping around ecstatically. That is, until a pair of arms appeared out of the darkness and swooped the little girl up into a warm embrace.

"Daddy! You're home!"

"Yep! How are my favorite girls?" He set her down as the little girl quickly caught him up on what they had been discussing. "Haha that's easy. The crab is my favorite!"

"That's just because you want to eat it, Daddy. You're so weird."

Her father just ruffled her pink hair in response. "Sweetie, why don't you go get ready for bed while I help your mother inside?"

"Okay Daddy!" The little girl cried and she skipped off down the hill.

The pink haired man turned towards his wife and helped her up from behind while she kept ahold of her swollen belly. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they made their way slowly down the hill together.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. The job took longer than expected." He gave her apologetic look, but she just brushed it off.

"It's not your fault you're having to take on all these extra jobs. If I could just summon my spirits, I could at least help out a little—"

"You know what Wendy said about using your magic so close to the due date. Besides, it looks like our daughter has turned out to be quite the little helper."

"Yes, she definitely gets her energy from you. She also inherited your ability to make me smile no matter the circumstances." The couple grinned fondly at the thought of their pride and joy. Then the blond gave her husband a sly look before continuing, "But it looks like she will be inheriting _my_ magic."

"Wait. What!?"

"Yep. She declared quite proudly that she was going to be the best celestial spirit mage there ever was." She giggled at the look on her husband's face as he processed the news. He was so sure that their daughter would want to learn his magic that he couldn't fathom the thought her wanting to learn her mother's magic instead. Though he recovered quickly enough.

"I'm sure she will be. She has the greatest celestial magic teacher in the world!" he declared, throwing up his free arm triumphantly.

The blond giggled. He and their daughter were more alike than they knew. She rubbed her belly thoughtfully and wondered what this child would be like. "I guess you can always try and convince this one to learn your magic…that is, if he doesn't want to learn celestial magic too." She winked up at her husband before entering their little house on the edge of Magnolia. He hurried in after her sputtering all sorts of arguments as they got ready for bed.

As her parents squabbled like children, the little girl peered out her bedroom window at the sky. She felt accomplished; her mission to make her mother happy while her father was away had been successful. She looked to the stars and gave a silent 'thank you' for helping her tonight before falling into a content sleep.


End file.
